haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Dame-Marie
]] Dame-Marie is a small coastal town located on Haiti's western tip in the Anse-d'Hainault municipality, Grand'Anse. By road, it is 327 km from Port-au-Prince, and 48 km from Jérémie, the departmental capital. As per the 2003 census, it had a population of around 27,127. In 2015, the commune of Dame-Marie has about 40,000 inhabitants, including 8,000 in the town center. It lies on the western side of the meridian at 74° 25'0" and towards the north of the equator at 18° 34' 0" with an elevation of 114 meters above the level of the sea. History Founded in 1776 during the French colonial period, Dame-Marie started as a small village on the western coast of Grande-Anse, Haiti. Between the late 19th and early 20th centuries, the export of cocoa by French and German investors triggered a boom in the development of Dame-Marie. This was the time when the city expanded and saw the construction of large Gingerbread style houses. However, in October 1954, the city was completely destroyed by Hurricane Azèle, and Dame-Marians have since struggled to rebuild their town. In the early 80s, following a long period of economic decline recorded across the country, the situation of the town was particularly difficult. Departmental and local roads were impassable, the city streets totally damaged. Travel to Port-au-Prince was made exclusively by boat and accidents were common. Economically, the price of cocoa, the main cash crop, was at its lowest level and unemployment was at its peak. This caused a strong migration, primarily from the countryside to the city, then from this point to Port-au-Prince and / or abroad. This period marked the area’s rapid deforestation and “boat people” phenomenon, where Dame-Marians ventured in the high seas towards the United States. Furthermore, health services were very limited, education stopped at 6th grade in all but one school that offered instruction up to the 9th grade. Those who could not go to Jérémie or Port-au-Prince to continue their schooling saw their education to stop prematurely. This was a rampant problem throughout the country and was not confined to Dame-Marie. Given the absence of state intervention to curb this socio-economic crisis or offer a minimum of basic social services to the public, local development movements created outside the political sphere sprung up across the country. These community movements elicited a chain of solidarity between citizens living in provincial towns, the capital and overseas. In Dame-Marie, this movement gave birth to the “Association d’Entre-Aide des Dame-Mariens” (AEADMA) in 1984. Community development initiative The renaissance of Dame-Marie dates from this period, seeing its citizens from various regions contributing their expertise and financial aid for the reconstruction of their hometown. The first project organized the reconstruction of the square, a popular public space in front of the town’s church. Various other projects were subsequently developed, including the construction of a socio-cultural center, rebuilding of the streets using “adoquins” (concrete blocks), organization of the September 8th festival, and the environmental protection and city beautification with flowers and gardens. The construction of the landing strip, vocational training, building of a drinking water supply, and protection of the seaside were also tackled during this period. In 1990 Electricity was also brought to Dame-Marie, as well as the nearby town of Anse d'Hainault from the combined efforts of AEADMA and CORCA, another local development organization. To date, AEADMA’s biggest feat remains its 22 year-management of the municipality’s healthcare system. This is accomplished through the “Hôpital de la Communauté Dame-Marienne” The AEADMA experience is an example of a community development initiative. Its local and international members returning from the town’s yearly celebration, the Feast of Our Lady of Nativity, relayed their experiences to their fellow Dame-Marians in their city of residence. This lead to an increase in real estate investment from returning Dame-Marians and others who were planning to retire in their hometown. Economy The region has always been known for its greenery, cocoa, marine resources, beaches and ecotourism potential. Yet today, these resources are not properly exploited and the economy remains largely based on traditional activities practiced on a small scale such as: agriculture, fisheries and handicrafts. In Dame-Marie, steady jobs are scarce and limited to state sectors such as health services, education, justice and law enforcement. The private sector is restricted to trading, collection and preparation of cocoa for export, agro handicrafts, and the provision of educational and financial services. However, the lack of major investments in basic infrastructure, tourism, agro-industry and fishing has affected unemployment, especially for younger workers. Infrastructure Dame-Marie is quite a developed place with well paved roads. In Haiti, the best roads can be seen in Dame-Marie, while most of the roads in the rest of Haiti are in a shocking state. ]] Dame-Marie, Haiti Economy A lot of potential is offered by the sea and land, however the profits are marginal and not enough for sustenance. People are involved in a number of professions and trades. The main economic mainstays of Dame-Marie are fishing and agriculture. Economy of the region would be at stand still with the absence of these two main activities. Equipment used is outmoded, and there is improper storage and poor systems for transportation, however. Environment The sea is a beautiful sight with crystal clear blue waters. The beach is truly exotic and at a distance are seen tall mountains. The town is developed well with a lot of newfangled associations and buildings for professionals. Both land and sea transport can be used to access Dame-Marie. Christians are the residents living in majority at Dame-Marie. Out of the Christians, Catholics make a major section. Neighborhoods Culture and Fests A lot of people follow the Vodun culture at Dame-Marie. The feast of patron Saint, Notre Dame de la Nativite de la Vierge is celebrated in the town each year on September 8th. Children can gain education from the few schools available in Dame-Marie. External links AEADMA http://www.fesmar.org/en/aeadma-en/ Profile of the City of Dame-Marie DM23.jpg 3778944064_51bee61607.jpg Dame Marie 7.jpg cap dm.jpg|Cap Dame-Marie DM1.jpg